


Too Little, Too Late

by minty_mix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Depressing AU, Drama, Heavy Angst, M/M, Unhappy Ending, sad Steve, short fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что если Зимний Солдат никогда не терял маску, а Стив убил его,  не зная, кем он был на самом деле? (основано на посте из тамблера, но пост удален)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Little, Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too Little, Too Late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932671) by [garfunkelandgoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garfunkelandgoats/pseuds/garfunkelandgoats). 



На щеке — глубокая рана, на которую, Стив знает, ему следует обратить внимание, и он разбит и вымотан, но, черт, хотя бы у него получилось разобраться с этим до конца. Это была удача — невероятная, черт возьми, удача, — с помощью которой Стиву удалось сломать Зимнего Солдата, пусть советский убийца и не собирался никому больше причинять вред, и Стив чувствовал волнами накатывающее облегчение и удовлетворение.

Но теперь, когда он смотрит на тело своего врага, сломанного, безвольно лежащего на тротуаре, словно сорвавшаяся с ниток марионетка, весь триумф омрачается печалью. Сброшенная, треснувшая оболочка отрезвляет сильнее, чем хотелось бы, когда Стив видит того, кто, будучи невероятно сильным, превратился в пустоту.

Еще хуже становится от мысли — такой же порочной, как он сам, — что Зимний Солдат когда-то был _человеком_ со своими надеждами и мечтами, человеком, который заботился о… как все может кончиться так?

Все это крутится в мыслях, когда Стив обнаруживает себя стоящим на коленях рядом с павшим ассасином, желая удовлетворить любопытство.

Когда он снимает маску, его сердце разбивается вместе с рушащимся к чертовой матери миром.

« ** _Нетнетнет этого не может быть он мертв он умер много лет назад почему почему почему_** »

Лицо перед ним он знает каждой клеточкой своей души, от школьных драк и скетчбуков, которые не предназначались для чужих глаз, до крохотной квартирки, и танцев, и войны, и поезда в Альпах, и _до конца_.

Стив издает нечеловеческий крик, полный страданий, и ласково касается лица Баки. И _**он такой холодный почему он такой холодный Баки всегда был теплым, как гребаная печка зимой**_.

«Баки… Что они сделали с тобой? **Что с тобой сделал _я_?!**  — в ужасе думает Стив. — «Баки, пожалуйста, очнись, открой глаза, Баки, давай же, ты сказал, что ты со мной до конца, это не может быть концом, просто вернись. Господи, пожалуйста. **Просто вернись** ».

Он чувствует, что задыхается, как раз в тот момент, когда понимает, что позади него кто-то что-то говорит, наверное, что-то успокаивающее.

Стив не знает, кто это, или ему плевать, Наташа там или Сэм, или Папа, мать его, Римский. Разве это важно, когда мертвое тело перед ним имеет лицо Баки и _не открывает глаза_?

Сдавленно выдыхая, он осторожно поднимает _тело Баки_ с земли, обнимает его, прижимается к плечу и качает друга, виновато и растерянно всхлипывая.

«Прости меня, Баки. Мне так жаль».


End file.
